Katie
Katie is the Fan Favorite from . Katie, alongside Wham were targeted early for lack of activity but after Wham's eviction Katie realized she had to step it up. She won HOH and POV competitions in order to keep herself in the game. She had to play from the bottom but made it to the final 3 where had she made it, she would have won. For this she won Fan Favorite from the specs. Biography 1. What is your name, age, gender, location/timezone, and occupation? I’m katie, I’m 15 and a female. I live close to Chicago, Illinois and I’m a student. 2. What is your strategy for BB12? I was preparing for the game a bit ago and decided that I would play the nice one as a facade, but now that HANNAH is playing... oh god, knowing her, she’ll probably have a good social game and convince everyone to get me out. Now, I decided that I’ll be buddies with everyone else but her and get her out before she gets me out. Another thing is, Hannah and Dilara are like, friends? So with that being said, I can definitely assume they’ll be working together this game. OH also, VINNY’S FUCKING PLAYING TOO so now I have 3 people against me. I’m gonna have to play a hard social game. Another thing I could try is being super nice to Hannah and act like I don’t hate her, but seriously, that’d be harming myself, but I want to win this and I have to do whatever I can, including being nice to her. 3. How do you think having returnees in the game will impact your strategy, if at all? YES most definitely Y E S. I talked about it earlier, I had everything all planned out, I was going to play a strong social game and make strong alliances and make it to the end. NOW I have to try even harder because Hannah and Dilara are playing and Dilara has a good social game and jshsjdk shitty casting, Rob. 4. What are your strongest qualities? In previous orgs, I wasn’t able to hold in my anger and I let it out on some of the players, then I lost so... now I just need to stay humble and keep my cool. I know Hannah can’t do THAT very well, so I can use that to my advantage. I’m good at competitions as well, but I’m really competitive at times so when I say “I’ve gotta throw this” I’m probably going to get ahead of myself and try, so hopefully I can do what’s best for my game. My strategical game is alright, and I’ll try and send diary room messages more than other orgs I’ve done... 5. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? Win and be hated for sure, no questions asked. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 12 Contestants Category:Fan Favorite Category:3rd Place